bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Girado Riendo Mariposa
Bleach: Days on End'}} |textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday = | gender =Male | height =211cm (6'11") | weight =91kg (200lb.) | affiliation =Himself Wandenreich | previous affiliation = Shoka | occupation =Scientist | previous occupation =Números 19 | team =Wandenreich | previous team = | partner =Charra Chavarría Emya Koliohart Gin Ichimaru (Mod-Soul) Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe Zanken Javan | previous partner = | base of operations =Silbern, | resurrección ='Embriaguez' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =Balance of Souls: Incursion | japanese voice = | english voice =Orion Acaba }} Girado Riendo Mariposa (ジラド・リンド・マリポサ, Jirado Rindo Mariposa) is an ancient Hollow that has been active for millenia, claiming to have been around as far back as . He has plodded his way through the evolutionary ranks of his kind, having been a Básillian, Gillian, and an Adjuchas, though he claims to have discovered the means by which one could become Vasto Lorde, he did not enter into the evolution himself, instead choosing to become an , one of the first to have done so by natural means. Through experimentation on himself, he has created further "evolutions" of the Arrancar form, a process he calls Tal Vez. He has allied himself with many causes in his time, in roles both large and small. He had been the advisor to the mysterious figure known as Black Hood, bestowing information and scientific expertise upon the man and his organization, Shoka. He served under as the Decimonoveno (19th) where he dealt with experimentation on his fellow Hollow-kind at the 's behest. He would also offer his services to the Wandenreich after the found his laboratory in 's deserts. With their ousting of the , he was assigned to the Einsicht unit in order to assist the with a solution to the disolving balance of souls. Appearance Girado is a lanky masculine Arrancar, he is also rather spindly, giving off a somewhat malnourished visage. Much of his head is obscured by an unbroken Hollow mask that acts more like a helmet as it covers both his face and the back of his head. It is rounded at the top, becoming more angular as it rounds towards the bottom of its frame. Two horns protrude from either side of the mask, with slight jagged cut appears on both horns pushing the upper portion towards the right of him. The mask lacks accentuations for a mouth or nose but retains two angular and curving eye holes as well as a third diamond-shaped hole on the forehead. In addition his mask is marked by estigma, a pair of purple lines running down the length of the mask, starting from just inside where the horns lie, and across the eyeholes. A smaller, less visible part of the estigma wraps around the frame of the diamond shaped hole on the forehead. Each of the holes in his mask present an empty blackness, excluding the right which shows his only visible eye with a black pupil and yellow iris. The left portion of his face is actually where his Hollow hole resides, with the mask being largely artificial to hide it. His upper body is covered exclusively by a simple white lap coat, though he is prone to going without any upper wear at all, exposing the prominent mounds of flesh that mimic collarbones across his chest, the blocky endings to his elbows, or the musculature across his stomach. Also visible are the purple markings across his upper body which cover a large part of his chest, ending in flame-like streaks as they go lower. His hands are a lighter shade of purple than the markings on his chest, and each of his fingers have multiple visible joints across their frame before ending in pointed tips. Girado's lower body, unlike the top is almost always covered, with his preferred dress being a white , black and white in the same style as the uniforms worn by the Arrancar that served . Personality Girado is an exceptionally flighty individual, he does things on a whim, rarely sticking with something for very long unless it piques his interest and curiosity. His loyalties to others are dealt with in the same way, having allied himself with the Shoka, , and even the Wandenreich without any real defining motivation for his servitude or a lasting devotion for the organizations that he works for. He can be described as having (アタラクシア), Atarakushia; Greek for "Tranquility") in that he seemingly lacks any trace of worry or distress, he is ever relaxed, and almost distastefully cheerful. He knows no doubt in his own abilities and exhibits nothing akin to fear for any situation, going deep enough that he seemingly lacks the capacity on an instinctual level. Failure nor the looming threat of death has had any effect on his positive seeming state of mind, having brushed off failed experiments numerous times easily enough and simply laughing at the prospect as a "shame" in the case of the latter. History (Coming Soon) Inventions Spiritual Research: Girado has spent a great deal of time in the company of other spiritual beings, leading to a subsequent interest in them and what makes them tick. To that end he has taken it upon himself to study to the utmost possible detail he can, encompassing a great deal of knowledge on almost all of the modern races that inhabit the spiritual realms. *'Hollow Research and Development': As an extremely long lived Hollow, he has experimented at great lengths on his fellows and himself in order to discover their limits and how to break past them. His experiments have gone far enough that he has discovered how to create Hollows and further augment them, such as with Black, a collosal Hollow formed from a shard of Girado's own soul and modified with an outer shell that carried the properties of a Hollow mask. He has shown to be able to tinker with the very inner workings of a Hollow, recreating his mask by modifying the latent Hollow powers contained with his following his transformation into an Arrancar. He could also recreate a long dead Hollow using technology. His studies led him to an understanding on how one could become Vasto Lorde, the Hollow in question would have to command all of the minds residing within them to embody one singular concept, a role that would become the "truth" of their new form, thus , who embodied the concept of time, took the appearance of a skeletal humanoid (And an elderly man as an Arrancar). He believed that Sōsuke Aizen understood this hence why his were granted an "aspect of death" to which they were supposed to embody. Girado had achieved this requirement to become a Vasto Lorde, though was able to quell the transformation as a part of another experiment. He has a great deal of knowledge regarding an Arrancar's , presenting the idea that it is modified to some degree by the powers and personalities of its wielder. is a unique byproduct of 's power whilst the Resurrección: Derecho Etapa is one formed by Emya Koliohart's split personalities. He claims that a true second form does exist but the means of acquiring it are extremely difficult. *'Shinigami Research and Development': Though not a field he originally pursued, Girado was put on the path to studying Shinigami at the behest of Black Hood, with particular attention paid towards the boundaries of souls in regards to Shinigami, and how one might break them down without causing Soul Suicide (魂魄自殺, Konpaku Jisatsu).Bleach: Days on End He came upon the conclusion that he could erase the boundary if two beings were to become one through an act of fusing together, though the process would be simpler with a willing participant, he devised his experiments and later devices based upon the likelihood that its fusee's would resist. His idea is based around having the Hollow become a part of the Shinigami, their soul's coalescing into one whilst sharing each of their strengths. The Hollow would retain its existence within the Shinigami's Inner World, essentially becoming an Inner Hollow, though the Shinigami would be spared the bleeding effect as their spiritual power is not being split between two forces, rather being bolstered by the addition of another. He has even been successful in creating a complete Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid several hundred years before the had even been conceptualized. *'Human/Fullbringer Studies': During the War of Days, Girado came to be acquianted with the Fullbringers that made up the ranks of Xodus, whereby he became interested in them. Originally, he believed them to be the weakest link among Shoka's forces and decided to spend his time researching ways to overcome the possibilities of their defeat. Through a learned understanding of the Human body and , Girado came up with a technique that would allow him to convert a Fullbringer's body into without the need for grand devices to handle the process. He could also accelerate their natural healing process through concoctions he had devised. Further he helped establish a grounding for Arthur Callaghan's theories on the art of Fullbring Embodiment, overseeing its development from the side of a Hollow and devising the means by which the Fullbringer became capable of achieving the state. *'Other Research': Girado is noted to have knowledge of how the boundaries of souls interact with one another as well as how the nature of each soul does as well, he knows which races align better with others and which are opposites, such as the case with being the polar opposite to the . He has some knowledge on the and as a whole, but in what way is unknown. Mod-Soul Specialization: Through study of a captured , Girado came to an understanding on how they worked and how to devise his own. He dove into a foray of his own, creating his own methodology that is completely seperate from that of the , but ultimately achieving the same thing. The creation of artificial bodies and to inhabit them. His skill with regards to artificial beings is great and easily apparent, as he had been able to recreate , both body and soul, from residual and left behind by his conflict with Aizen in the . This Gin was recreated as a and given a (霊骸, Spirit Body). He had all of the man's skills, memories, and abilities with one singular flaw: his was missing. Though a perfect duplicate in every other manner, Girado deemed the clone a failure and decided to let him go and do as he saw fit. His methods have since been revised and retested during his attempts to facilitate the process to create artificial Hollows with one success in Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe, a recreation of Odiara, a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. Hiperenlace (境融合球 (ヒペレンレース), Hiperenrēsu; Spanish for "Hyperlink"; Japanese for "Boundary-Fusing Orb"): Following his ideas on how to cause in Shinigami without the effect of Soul Suicide taking place, and the subsequent thought that most participants would be of the unwilling kind, Girado devised a device that would act as a middleman-of-sorts. Initially, it appears as little more than an orb whilst in its inert state. It takes on a faint glimmer of light once it is embedded into a host, most likely a Shinigami. From there the orb will "grow", spreading out to some degree and fusing with its hosts nerves and veins in the surrounding area. It can then be used to capture the soul that would be taking part in the fusion (Most likely a Hollow). The Hiperenlace works by slowly coalescing the souls into one while keeping them from destroying each other, thus the Hiperenlace is constructed from the spiritual power of s and . Girado has ever only created one of these orbs, as spiritually powerful Humans have been a rare find for him and he views the act of consuming Human souls to create them as a deficiency. Vida Sopa (若返り活力 (ビダ・ソパ), Bida Sopa; Spanish for "Life Soup"; Japanese for "Rejuvenation of Energy"): A great many items exist with which to heal and mend the injuries of others, though just as many are restricted on who they can be used on and how they are used. To remedy this, Girado decided he would create a medicine that would mend the injuries of anyone, regardless of their race and powers. Thus Vida Sopa came into being. It is a blue liquid that is typically injected into the user via syringe. It operates by providing a burst of spiritual energy to its users, which is then geared into increasing their natural healing factors exponentially, allowing them to recover from their injuries within moments, even regrowing lost limbs. The excess energy that remains once the healing is done is retained by the users body, allowing the drug to also serve as a supplemental boost to those who have exhausted themselves. Girado claims that the primary ingredient used to create Vida Sopa is found within the core of Soul Society and the though the truth is far less complex, instead the source he uses is found within two lakes, one in each realm of existence that is best in tune with the world. Resplandor (悲鳴 (レスプランドル), Resupuranudoru; Spanish for "Blaze/Radiance"; Japanese for "Shriek"): Girado has constructed an odd precautionary measure, given his strangely positive nature. A unique that operates on a specific spiritual frequency in both the sound and light spectrum, it is capable of blinding even the most spiritually powerful beings and rendering them blind and without balance for an upwards of eight seconds. Due to modifications made to his own body, the frequency used is ineffective on Girado as he has removed them from himself in order to better ensure its success. It is also naturally useless on those who cannot percieve the spiritual world such as the average Human. Girado's left horn is fake, the bomb taking its form and placed atop. Activation requires a specific degree of exertion of his own in order for it to detonate. Powers & Abilities Former Powers & Abilities Fracción & Creations Girado has several of his fellow Arrancar in his employ, gathered over the period of time he spent in Sōsuke Aizen's employ. As he never gained the rank of Espada, they are not truly apart of a Fracción, it is simply the term they use to establish that they serve him and his various causes. Girado generally treats his subordinates as if they were assistants in his experiments, having them supply him with hard-to-procure materials or using them as test subjects. *'Charra Chavarría' (シャアラ・シアバリア, Shyāra Shabaria) is the Nonagésimo (90th) Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She was discovered by Girado during his assessment of a Hollow colony on Hueco Mundo's desert sands that had been wiped out. She had latched onto him and demanded that he feed her. Unable to get the Hollow to leave him alone, Girado eventually took her in and had her undergo Arrancarification at Aizen's behest. She abandoned Aizen's forces when the Espada remaining in Las Noches were defeated, following Girado as he left to seek out his old laboratory. *'Emya Kolliohart' (エミア・コレオハト, Emia Koreohato), also known as Niut (ニウト, Niuto), is the Cuarenta Octavo (48th) Arrancar of Sōsuke Aizen's army. She was recruited after rumours of her healing powers reached Aizen's ears, having sent Girado to procure her for his cause. Following the battle of Fake Karakura Town, and Aizen's demise, she decided to follow Girado alongside Zankken Javan. *'Zankken Javan' (ザンケン・ジャバン, Zanken Jaban) is the Centésimo Sexto (106th) Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was one of the first Hollows to undergo Arrancarification under Aizen, prior to his obtaining the Hōgyoku. He was also one of the first generation , as the Quinto (5th) member. He joined Girado following a battle between the two to decide who was stronger, though both had been injured at the time, Girado claimed a victory and Zankken offered up his service. In addition to his subordinates, Girado is responsible for the creation of several living beings as a result of his experimentation on s and Shinigami Gigai technology. Their relationships with him are dependent on the individual with Girado viewing them as their own beings, with no moral obligations towards him that need fulfilling. *'Black' (ブラック, Burakku) is the first living being that Girado has ever created. Constructed while still an Adjuchas, Black was forged from a fragment of Girado's very own soul. Following his discovery that a Hollow's mask played a part in the power they had, he attempted to create one such being that could maximize the potential of such a strength which resulted in Black. At first it was little more than a small reptilian Hollow with a mask, but quickly grew up in the Reishi saturated environment of Hueco Mundo to become a herculean colossus covered in bone-white armour plating. It would play a role akin to a war machine for Shoka during the War of Days as part of an attempt to wipe out Shinigami resistance in the Human World. It would eventually be felled by a combined effort of the Gotei 13's Captains, including Captain-Commander . A powerful Kidō spell trapped the beast in the lowermost reaches of where it would be felled again for the second and last time some hundreds of years later by a Tsumikami, Girado himself, and several Sternritter. *'Gin Ichimaru' (市丸ギン, Ichimaru Gin) ( ): *'Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe' (レイエサ・エリアナ・エグズカイン, Reiesa Eriana Eguzukain) ( ): Trivia *Girado's name is a set of Spanish words that mean "deranged" (girado), "laughing" (riendo) and "butterfly" (mariposa). *Girado is themed after insects, with a particular focus on and insects of similiar make up. His Adjuchas form is designed after a whilst each of his Arrancar and Tal Vez forms have butterfly or moth traits. In addition his Zanpakutō are all named after them in one way or another. *Girado's theme, as chosen by his author is Atrocious Raid from the Super Arrange OST. Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Kidō Masters Category:Sonído Experts